Minene Uryu
Minene Uryu (雨流 みねね Uryū Minene) is one of the protagonists of Mirai Nikki the Ninth Diary Holder and possesses the "Escape Diary". She is also the main protagonist of the spin-off Mirai Nikki: Mosaic, which focuses on Minene before and after she gains her Future Diary. Though in some episodes, she is considered as an antagonist due to psychotic and criminal acts. Appearance Minene is a young woman in her twenties, who has dark purple hair with eyes to match. She later loses her left eye during the Survival Game and wears an eyepatch, although she has a glass eye beneath it. Her standard outfit consists of black, sleeveless jacket, military trousers or jeans, with a tank top under the jacket. Personality Minene considers herself a survivor first and foremost, and her Escape Diary reflects her belief. Before gaining her Future Diary, Minene still had an early version of the Escape Diary which she used as a regular journal, and had to navigate her own ways out of situations, writing down the possible escape routes in the diary. Because of her survival instincts, Minene believes she does not need anyone else in her life to help her, after spending her childhood and teenage years alone with no love or guidance. Minene is very tactical and intelligent, and is able to deduce and gather information easily. Upon introduction, Minene is very intimidating, easily unnerving Yukiteru Amano. She appears very psychotic and excitable when performing her acts of terrorism, more than willing to obliterate anyone who gets in her way. However, after her first appearance, she mellows out and is really a tough woman with a hidden touch of vulnerability to her. She does have a friendly side to her, having an attachment to small children and keeps a family of chipmunks with her for a time, eventually releasing them before her attack against John Bacchus. Minene appears to be haunted by her eight-year old self, and the memory of crying over her dead parents, symbolising her desire to escape her own past and be saved. History Due to the death of her parents when she was eight, Minene was forced to live a brutal life as a streetrat in a Middle Eastern country overrun with conflict caused by religious extremists. As a result, Minene developed a hatred towards God and religion as a whole, eventually becoming a terrorist bomber as she grew older. Despising everything related to religion, Minene targeted religious structures, individuals and organizations to destroy them, her ultimate goal to wipe out the very idea of God from the world. Diary & Abilities Her Future Diary is the ''Escape Diary '' which tells her of the escape routes she must take if she's being tracked or losing a fight. The diary will tell her if there is any escape route and if there is, where to go, where to hide, for how long, etc. This means she can avoid defeat, if the conditions allow her to do so. Being the longtime terrorist she is, Minene is an expert in mostly any kind of explosives, C4 bombs, grenades, flash grenades, dynamite, etc. She is skilled enough to fill the whole of Yukiteru's school with bombs unnoticed as well as Sakurami Hospital. She also has a special control device that she can set to detonate if her heartbeat stops, which makes her a technological expert. During several times it is shown that she is skilled in infiltration as well as disguise, as she disguised herself as a police officer and even a nurse with nobody knowing it is her. Eventually, Minene is given limited powers by Deus Ex Machina himself, and she shows several new abilities such as being capable of flight as well as to travel other dimensions. The full degree of her powers in this state is unknown but it can be seen they last long enough for her children to be capable of flight as well. Trivia *She is named after two Roman goddess: Minerva and Neptune. Alongside Yuki and Yuno, who are in turn named after the Roman god and goddess Jupiter and Juno, Minene and they also refer to the Capitoline Triad, where Jupiter, Juno and Minerva were honoured as the highest of the gods. Yuki, Yuno and Minene all become gods, although Minene only is a god partially. The first kanji in her surname means "rain," signifying the Sea God, Neptune. * The events of Mosaic are not covered in the anime, aside from Minene and Nishijima's encounter with Hiyama, which becomes their first meeting in the anime. * Minene has three character theme songs: "Reject" by OLDCODEX; "Brilliant Mimicry" written by Hitomi Mieno and sung by Minene's voice actress Mai Aizawa; and the third, shared with Nishijima, is "Crazy For You" by NIRGILIS. * Minene's looks, character, personality and backstory make are based off from Revy from Black Lagoon, a manga made by Rei Hiroe, which like Future Diary, is dark and violent. * Her being from the Middle East, as well as her proficiency in firearms, Minene can also be compared to Canaan from Type-Moon's anime Canaan. * Her relationship with Yukiteru as well as her appearance, Minene can also be compared to Misato Katsuragi from Neon Genesis Evangelion. de:Minene Uryu Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:Redeemed Category:Deities Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Female Category:Revived Category:Military Category:Mercenaries Category:Nihilists Category:Criminals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Gangsters Category:Tragic Category:Spouses Category:Fighters Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Category:Mentally Ill Category:Pirates Category:Anarchist Category:Barbarian Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Deceased Category:On & Off Category:Control Freaks Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Strategic Category:Parents Category:Hypocrites Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sadists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Western Villains